


一件小事

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Summary: 没营养，短得一批，啥也不是
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 13





	一件小事

Liam十岁那年Peggy终于离开了Thomas。

Liam一直对“爸爸”这个词没什么概念，他甚至都没怎么有机会喊出这两个字。他印象中的Thomas要么就是在喝酒，要不就是已经喝多了。问题是他要是每次醉酒后老老实实地睡觉也罢了，但不是，酒精会让Thomas变得异常狂躁，具体表为他会殴打Liam，或者Paul，有时甚至是Peggy，当然，更多的时候还是Noel。

那段时间恰好是Noel最不让人省心的时候。逃课，偷东西，再加上最后校长头上那袋面粉，让Noel算是彻底和学校无缘了。而这也给了Thomas对游手好闲的Noel动手的“正当”理由。

十五岁的Noel只有小小的一只，根本就不是Thomas的对手。但是Noel从来不哭——这一直让连脚趾碰到桌子腿儿都会掉眼泪的Liam很佩服。不管被打成什么样，Noel永远梗着脖子闭着嘴，倔强地不肯服软。

那天Noel又挨打了。原因是什么已经不重要了。反正Liam放学回来的时候Noel就已经躺在床上了，当然，脸上敷着冰块。

他肯定听到Liam进来了，但他没动，只给了Liam一个沉默的后背。

Liam不喜欢这样。最近的Noel让Liam很难过。他整天整天地沉默着，虽然他本来就不爱说话，但是Liam能感觉到他二哥身上的某些东西正在发生变化。他觉得自己被抛弃了。

Liam有点不知所措。对Noel的变化，也对眼前的场景。

他想做点什么引起Noel的注意，哪怕会惹Noel生气的那种也好。他想起了今天在学校里学的儿歌。他知道那东西蠢透了，但他除了那个就什么也不会唱了。

Build it up with gold and silver,

My fair lady,

Gold and silver I've not got,

I've not got,

I've not got……

Liam很认真地想把那东西唱得不那么悲伤。他奶声奶气的声音在空气中翕动着，像Trifle上的厚奶油，黏黏的粘在Noel耳膜上。

Liam知道他在听。这是他们之间的默契。

然而没多久，这难得的平和就被隔壁的Thomas打断了。

“你在鬼叫些什么Liam！”

Liam听到了Thomas含混不清的叫骂。他今天肯定又没少支持当地的啤酒零售业，Liam简直怀疑曼彻斯特有一半的酒商都是靠Thomas养活的。

下一秒卧室的门被撞开了。Liam的神经一下子绷紧了——他闭上眼睛，知道今天这顿打肯定是逃不掉了。

然而他等来的却不是Thomas的拳头。他被一股力量猛得一扯，随后脑袋就陷进了一个温暖的胸膛。他闻到了劣质烟的味道，夹杂着淡淡的双氧水味。他感觉到Noel的下巴抵在他的头顶，胳膊箍得他几乎喘不过气来。

起初Liam还能听到Thomas的喊叫，听到拳头和脊柱撞击的闷响，听到Noel抽气的声音。后来他就什么也听不清了，那些声音混杂在一起，像一个大功率的鼓风机一样在他脑子里嗡嗡作响。

Liam记得自己应该是哭了。不过不是因为脚趾。

那之后没几天他们就跟Thomas分开了。

又过了没多久Noel也搬出去了。

但Liam知道，这只是一件小事。既然他已经拥有全世界了，那其他的就都只是些小事而已。


End file.
